


Everything I Have To Give

by jamingspacejam



Series: Shelter Me, My Love [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Emotions, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Guilty Pleasures, I cried real tears writing this its so fluffy and touching, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex, Smut, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, happiness, super light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamingspacejam/pseuds/jamingspacejam
Summary: Guilty pleasures of fluff and smut to make you tear up in happinessA pure fic that follows the events after Lance and Keith graduate high school, more specifically three years after, when it all starts with Keith having a rather revealing anniversary gift.





	1. Scandalous Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 2 of the Shelter Me, My Love series! I had so much fun writing this because I love fan fictions that touch my heart, and I wanted to write one like that for you all! Make sure to leave your feedback and talk to me on tumblr! My tumblr username is 'jamingspacejam'
> 
> WARNING: SMUT SMUT SMUT SEX AND SMUT

Keith didn't really like receiving gifts. Well, it wasn’t that he didn't like it, he just didn't know what to do when given one. When he received gifts he tended to just shut down, panic, not know how to react. Besides, Keith valued gestures and words more than material things. 

And Lance knew exactly how to make his day. 

This April was a little brisk, so Lance wore a big fluffy jacket as he walked around town. His book bag was heavy with all of this coast guard training jazz, but he didn't have time to drop it off at home. Lance walked with his hands in his pockets as he entered the Thai food place. He ordered take out for himself and Keith, Keith's favorite food being Thai. Lance also picked up a VHS tape of the Breakfast club for Keith (It was Keith’s favorite movie, but Lance found pleasure in watching it as well, as he had a little crush on young Judd Nelson. Maybe he had a thing for the bad boy type). 

Lance smiled to himself. He did a pretty good job with the gestures this anniversary. 

Lance planned it all in his head, he would come home, put the take out on trays, pop the VHS in the tv in the bedroom, and get in his pjs. He’d wait for Keith to come home, make him change in pjs, then they would cuddle up together in bed and eat their food as they watched the movie. That was like Keith's dream night. Lance was hella proud of himself. He held the bag of togo food in one hand and put the VHS in his book bag. He strolled along the sidewalk, watching the sky grow darker as he turned into the apartment complex. 

When Lance moved into Keith's apartment with him, they made a lot of changes. First, Lance decorated the hell out of that boring house. He hung all of his music posters, some picture frames, some of just flowers or landscapes, some being the pictures his mom took three years ago at high school graduation. He put his pale blue bed sheets decorated with small sharks on them onto Keith's bed, with a puffy blue devue on top. He put a fuzzy red carpet down in the new living room, that was once pillow palace. Keith decided about a year ago to get rid of the pillows, against all of Lance's protests, but deemed them unnecessary when Lance moved in. 

Lance was all the comfort Keith needed. 

Lance got up to the stoop and fished out his keys, holding the handles of the food bag in his mouth as he unlocked the door and kicked it open. He walked in and set his keys in the bowl, closing the door then retaking the bag of food in his hand. None of the lights were on as he expected, but something caught his eye. 

Candles. 

Several small, yellow candles sat on the floor of the hallway making a line then curving around the corner towards the kitchen. Lance furrowed his brows in confusion as he slowly and hesitantly followed the line of small yellow candles. He walked into the kitchen looking around to see that nothing was out of place. He followed the line of candles to the center of the kitchen, where they abruptly ended in a small heart shape. He just stood there, at the end of these candles flicking his eyes around the room. 

“Keith?”, Lance called out hesitantly, still unsure if this was Keith's doings. 

“Lance”, Lance heard from his left, the voice barely over a whisper. Lance snapped his head up to the door frame between the kitchen and the small entryway that led to the living room. 

Lance tried to keep his mouth from hanging open and the food from slipping from his hands and onto the floor, he really did. But he felt all the air leave him as he heard the clatter of Thai spill wasteless on the floor as he looked on at Keith. 

“Whoa” Lance croaked, as he stood like an idiot in the center of the kitchen. 

What else could he do? His boyfriend just blew him away.

Keith leaned against the door frame, resting his side against it as he slid his fingertips over the wooden frame rather shyly. He had his feet drawn together, as he looked up through his hair, that was perfectly messy, at Lance. Keith wore an olive colored flannel with black lines, buttoned half hazardly at the top but open at the bottom. The sleeves went past his hands as he clutched at it with his fingers, which led Lance to believe it was one of his flannels Keith had stolen. But the thing that caught Lance off guard, or rather, caught his dick off guard, was the lacy cream colored cheeky underwear Keith was wearing. It was barley covering his junk, and it hugged his hips a little too tight but that just showed off his curves even more. 

Lance couldn't remember how to speak, “whe- wha- you- sexy- i?” Lance sputtered as he continued to oogle at Keith. 

Keith flicked his hair out of his face as he strolled over to Lance, placing a lingering soft kiss to the side of his throat. 

“Happy Anniversary” Keith purred as he swiveled his body to press another kiss to the other side of Lance's throat.

Ohhh. Keith was being confident. 

Keith had gained a lot of confidence ever since him and Lance got together, don't get that wrong, but sometimes Keith would occasionally get bursts of self pride. When this happened, things in the bedroom tended to get reversed. Keith mainly bottomed, he wasn't much of a fan of topping. He was never one to be a leader. He preferred to be taken, rather than taking. But sometimes, when his chest would swell with confidence, he would want to return the pleasure to Lance, that Lance had given him oh so many times. And Lance would never complain when Keith wanted to switch roles every now and then. 

But this, this was a different type of confidence. 

This was one of the types of confidence Lance had only been blessed by a few other times before. This type of confidence was when Keith had something special he KNEW would eat Lance alive. 

It was also pretty self indulgent. 

“Come on” Keith whispered, as he grabbed at Lance's hand and walked backwards, leading them to the living room. As they entered the room, the room was significantly lighter than the rest of the house because of the amounts of different size candles, but it was still dim. Keith turned around as he walked further into the room making Lance cough on the nasty groan that was about to leave his chest. 

Keith's ass was EATING that lacy cheeky underwear. 

Keith led them to the couch pulling Lance in front of it and pushing him. Lances knees buckled against the couch as he sat down, his back pressed against the back of the couch. 

Keith stood in front of him and smirked. 

Lance caught a weak squeal in the back of his throat. 

Lance heard soft music playing, it reminded him of club music, but he wasn’t focused enough to place the genre.

Keith seductively walked around the couch for a moment, swinging his hips, showing off the cream colored undies. He then turned around, and slowly, teasingly, sat on Lances lap, his ass pressed against Lances groin. Keith leaned back, pressing his back against Lances heaving chest. Keith turned his head to the side, raising his hand to touch the back of Lance's head, guiding his face towards Keith's neck. Lance shuddered an exhale before he bit into the perfect porcelain skin. Keith gasped, before rolling his hips, grinding his ass into Lance's junk. 

_ Oh my god,  _ Lance screams internally,  _ Keith is giving me a lap dance. Keith is giving me his signature lap dance.  _

Lance discovered Keith's ability to give amazing lap dances at one of his college parties. He begged Keith to come to this party with him, and it was so worth it. A few shots in and then Keith had Lance pinned in a plastic chair, giggle squealing as he twerked on Lance, pushing all of his weight onto him, making Lance nearly whip his dick out right then and there in the middle of the dance floor. 

They ended up fucking in the bathroom ten minutes later. 

But this lap dance, this was a sober lap dance, and it was a million times better. The bulge in Lance's pants was slotting perfectly in between Keith's ass cheeks, as he grinded and swiveled all over lance, rolling his body into it, gasping as Lance kissed and sucked on Keith's neck.  Lance placed his hands on Keith's waist, encouraging the movements. 

“I want you” Lance said against Keith's skin as he stroked up and down Keith chest under his flannel, rolling fingers over his nipples lightly. 

Keith pressed into Lance one more time before lifting himself back to his feet and turning around. He put a knee on one side on Lances lap and the other knee on the other side, before he sat down against in Lance's lap, only this time chest to chest. Keith laid his arms over Lance's shoulders as he leaned down for a kiss. 

“What if”  _ kiss.  _ ,” I told you”,  _ kiss “ _ That i already”,  _ kiss,“ _ prepped myself”  _ kissssssssssss.  _ Lance shivered, as he looked at Keith with half lidded eyes as Keith bit Lances bottom lip and pulled, letting it go to snap back against Lances teeth.

Keith grinded in their lengths together through their clothes, reminding Lance of when they were dumb teenagers, and it made his length twitch. 

“I want you right now” Lance said again as he slid his hands underneath Keith's underwear and squeezed at his ass. Keith smirked against his lips before sliding down, unbuttoning Lance's pants. Lance raised his hips so that Keith could slide his pants and boxers down his thighs a little before settling back onto the couch. Keith stood, turning around as he hooked his thumbs underneath the band of his lacy undies. He leaned over, as he seductively slid the underwear down his legs, kicking them off when they reached his feet. Lance placed his hands on Keith's ass, his favorite place to put his hands, as he just admired Keith's back and legs in their entirety. Keith then walked over to the table and grabbed a bottle of lube, a bottle he probably placed there beforehand. He walked back over sitting down on Lances lap once again, only this time he grabbed their wet lengths and rubbed them together. Lance sighed as he leaned his head back slightly, enveloping himself in the sensation. But Keith was already moving on. Keith put a generous amount of lube in his hand, before stroking up Lance's length once again to slick it up. 

“What about- cond-?” Lance tried to say, but he just groaned as he thrusted up into Keith's slick hand. 

Keith rubbed his cheek against Lances, whispering in his ear, “I want you to fill me up” he all but mewled. Lance moaned, and he could hear Keith's smile. Keith raised himself up onto his knees, as he guided Lance's dick to his entrance. He then carefully sat back down over Lances length, letting Lance fill him up one inch at a time. Keith's mouth fell open as he gasped, hands clasped tightly on Lances shoulders as his legs started to shake. 

Lance would never get over how sensitive Keith was. Once Lance was buried to the hilt inside of Keith, Keith slowly raised himself up on his knees and then sunk back down harshly. Keith let out a high string moan, throwing his head back as he gripped Lances shirt tightly. Lance groaned as he tightened his hold on Keith's waist, pulling him up and down, making the movements harsher and deeper. Keith was so  _ tight.  _ It baffled Lance at how well their bodies just melded together.

“You are so fucking beautiful” Lance gasped against Keith's collar bone, forehead buried in his shoulder. Keith moved his death grip to the back of Lances hair, clenching around Lances length as he rolled his hips into the movements. 

“ _ Fuck, Lance, don’t stop _ ” Keith moaned as Lance started lifting his hips up off the couch to plow into Keith. 

Lance obliged, thrusting up into Keith with vigor, noticing how he was thrusting so fast and so hard up into him that Keith's knees start to lift off of the couch. Keith arched his back into it, causing Lances length to slam right into his prostate. 

“ _ Ahha! God- Lance, Lance please _ ” Keith cried out, throwing his head back once more, presenting himself to Lance. 

Lance bit down into Keith's neck to stifle a moan, repeatedly slamming into that spot, making Keith whimper, scream, mewl. He looked up at Keith's face, hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, cheeks burned a bright crimson, lips swollen and red, mouth hung open as noise after noise fell from his mouth. 

“ _ Keith, kiss me _ ” Lance groaned. 

Keith leaned down, pressing his open mouth to Lances, the pleasure so stimulating that he couldn’t kiss Lance properly. The angle shifted and suddenly, causing Lance to go deeper then before, and Keith started to feel himself come undone. 

“ _ Lance ah- fuck- im- cum _ ” He tried to say, only to be cut off by a high pitched moan that made his voice crack, before shooting cum all over himself and Lance. 

Lance grunted, burying his face in Keith's neck once again, biting his lip as he came inside of Keith, shaking inside him as he did so. He thrusted up into him a few more times before slowing to a stop, mouth wide as he tried to swallow as much air as possible. 

“ _ Keith- _ ” Lance tried to say, only to be cut off with a kiss. 

Keith moved his hands to cradle Lances jaw, “Happy anniversary” he said, hiding his eyes with his hair, his embarrassment catching up to him. 

Lance smiled, “That was fucking hot” he breathed, trying to move Keith's hair away from his face, “I like seeing you like that. Confident” 

“I’m glad it came across as if I was confident” Keith mumbled, “I thought I was going to die I was so nervous. I had no idea if you were going to like it or not” 

“I loved it” Lance reassured, running his hands up and down Keith's back, “I love you”, Lance finished. 

Keith looked him in the eyes with admiration, “I love you too”

Lance tapped Keith's thigh lifting his brows, “Shall we go clean ourselves up?” 

Keith's face grew bright red again, “I don't know… If I can… walk right now…”

Lance chuckled, “I'll carry you” he said, before lifting Keith up from under his ass and taking him to the bathroom, setting him down on the counter as he started the water for a bath. Lance striped himself down the rest of the way, as Keith took off his flannel. They climbed into the bath together, both leaning against each other, thankful for the cover of the warm water. 

“You know” Keith started, catching Lances attention, “ I am so grateful. I'm so grateful that I have you.” 

Lance raised a brow, “I am as well”

Keith continued, “But it's more than that. I don't think I would ever be where I am if it wasn't for you. I don’t think I could ever be this happy. I just don't see a life without you” 

Lance felt his eyes grow warm at his boyfriends shaky statement, “You saved me Keith. Back in high school, I was dumb and I cared to much about what people thought. You helped me come to love myself. And I don't think I could love myself without you” 

Keith looked up at him with care in his eyes, pressing a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips, “I really love you” he whispered, flicking his eyes up at Lance’s, making Lance’s heart skip a beat. 

“I love you so much” Lance replied, running a finger under Keith's jaw to pull him into another sweet and delicate kiss. 


	2. Perfectly Imperfect Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance seeks the advice of his friends, and surprises Keith with something life changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't have tissues I recommend you grab them now, the fluff in this is TOO MUCH!

Lance groaned, the side of his face pressed against the cold granite countertop,“ Hunk, I'm being serious. I really want to do this” Lance said with sincerity.

Hunk replied with concern in his brow, “Lance, are you sure you're ready for this? I mean, we graduated high school 3 years ago, are you sure that's enough time?  I don't have any doubt in my mind that you guys won’t be together forever, but, are you sure you're willing to do something like this so young?”

“Yes Hunk”, Lance groaned again, “I've never been so sure about something in my entire life”

Hunk sucked in an inhale, before whistling low, “wow, you really are whipped for him huh?” 

“Yeah” Lance replied with a small smile, his eyes growing hazy with his now crimson cheek still pressed against the dark stone.

“Well, alright. I support you, you know I always have and always will. Things are going to be a lot better for you guys from here on out I think” Hunk said with a chuckle, wiping out one more cup before putting it in a tray, picking it up. 

“Feel free to stay as long as you want buddy. I can’t talk long cause I have to open up soon, but how ‘bout I make you some garlic knots, on the house, for your sort of, revelation.” Hunk smirked, watching Lance nod his head furiously, never lifting his head from the counter. 

“On the house? What are we celebrating?” a sweet voice said, Shay walking out from the kitchen with a stack of plates. 

Hunk leaned over to kiss her temple, “Lance has come to a pretty life changing decision. I’m sure he could use your insight on the subject” Hunk said, lifting up another tray before making his way to the kitchen doors and disappearing towards the dishwasher. 

Shay leaned against the counter, “Hey Lance” she said soft, in that amazing tone that always calmed anyone down. 

Lance shifted so that his chin was resting about the counter, making eye contact with her, “Hey Shay”

“What's got you all pent up bud?” she asked, sliding a sparkling water over to Lance, a little blue umbrella and striped straw in it, just how Lance likes. 

“Do you think you and Hunk will ever get married?” Lance asked, swirling the umbrella around in his glass. 

Shay furrowed her brow, “We have talked about it before. I think we will, but we are going to wait a little bit, at least until I finish my degree with the animal clinic. Why?” Shay asked. 

Lance stopped swirling his umbrella, looking back up at Shay. 

“I want to ask Keith to marry me” Lance said without waver. 

Shay took a small step back, “Really? So soon? Lance you haven't even turned 21” She said with a small, confused smile. 

“I know,” Lance sighed, laying his head back on the table, “everyone keeps saying that. ‘Lance you are still young’ or ‘Lance you are still in school’. I know that, but, why should I have to wait if I know that Keith is the one I want to be with forever?”

“There isn’t a rush to these kinds of things Lance” Shay said with empathy. 

“I don’t feel like I’m rushing Shay. Just being with Keith feels like I’m living in slow motion. I’ve never felt rushed with Keith. I feel complete with him.” Lance said, the words leaving him like butter, so genuine and emotional, “I love him Shay. I really really want to do this.” He looked back up to her, eyes going wide to find a soft smile on her face instead of shock. 

“Your sister is going to be so mad that you are getting married before her” Shay said, leaning her chin against her hand, smile bright.

“Oh she is going to be furious!” Lance said with a chuckle. 

“When do you plan to do it?” Shay asked, grabbing a few lemons to start cutting into slices.

“My birthday” Lance replied gulping down some of the sparkling water. 

Shay abruptly stopped cutting lemons, “Lance, that's like, two weeks from now” 

Lance sighed, “I know” 

Shay just laughed her sweet, adorable laugh, “I better see cute photos on facebook afterwards” throwing a smile up at Lance. 

Lance beamed, “Hey, we don’t even know if he will say yes!” 

Shay quirked a brow, “Do you doubt that he will?”

Lance faltered slightly, “I don’t know. I mean, I want to say no, I have no doubt but, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t worried about the what ifs” Lance said staring at his lap. 

Shay placed a hand on Lances shoulder, “Hey, if you want my opinion, I don’t think you have to worry at all. It was Keith who wanted you to move in with him, it was Keith who suggested he took your family on vacation over the summer, it was Keith that performed a freaking love song for you at prom. He is just as much in love with you as you are for him” Shay said with the tilt of her head.

“To think you almost messed it all up” a snarky voice said from behind them. 

“Oh hey Pidge” Shay said, waving at them before resuming in cutting lemons. 

“Pidge?? When did you get here?” Lance asked with exasperation.

“Around the part where you said ‘I want to ask Keith to marry me’” Pidge said, making their voice go all nasally and deep when they recited Lances earlier statement. 

“And you didn't think to say anything? And that is not what I sound like!” Lance exclaimed with vigor, throwing his hands in the air with feigned anger. 

Pidge pulled a bar stool up next to Lance, stealing his sparkle sparkle water and taking a swig, “Ah, I thought I wouldn't ruin the tender moment”   
“Hey! Get your own drink!” Lance hissed, hovering his hands over his drink in protection. 

“May I have a lemon soda pleaseee” Pidge asked Shay cutely, in which Shay giggled and prepared one for them, sliding in down the counter so Pidge could sip on it happily. 

The kitchen doors swung open in which Hunk walked out carrying a large tray of steaming garlic knots, setting them down in front of Lance. “One order of Garlic knots for the love sick fool. Oh hey Pidge” Hunk said with a nod of his head receiving a nod back. 

“Thank youuu” Lance sang, but before he could grab one Pidge threw their hand towards the plate, grabbing a handful and shoving them in their mouth. 

“Pidge you asshole!” Lance said, trying to wrestle Pidges hands away from their face in an attempt to save the ones that hadn’t made it into their mouth. Pidge just swatted at Lance until he gave up and sat back down, shielding his plate from Pidge, biting angrily into a different garlic knot. 

Pidge attempted to speak through the mouthful of food, “So- how do you plan to propose?” crumbs falling out of their mouth as they asked. 

Lance threw on a devilish grin before chuckling, “Lets just say I’m making up for something I didn’t do in the past” 

 

“ _ Where are you?”  _ Shiro asked through the phone pressed to Keiths ear,  _ “The party started forty minutes ago!”  _

“I know I know, my job ran over time and then I forgot Lance’s present at home, I’m on my way don’t worry, I’ll be there in five!” Keith said, holding the Star Wars ‘build your own rocket model” that was rather messily wrapped under his arm as he jogged down the sidewalk. 

_ “Okay, just hurry, Lance is desperate to have his first drink of alcohol legally”,  _ Shiro said with a chuckle before hanging up. 

Keith pocketed his cell phone, straightening his shirt as he continued to jog down the street towards Hunks restaurant where he closed it for Lances small party. It was just going to be Lances close friends and family at the party, which Keith found rather shocking. Keith assumed Lance would have a huge ragger to celebrate his 21st. 

Once outside the doors he stopped to catch his breath, running his hands through his hair and flattening out his black ripped jeans before opening the door. 

He furrowed his brow in confusion. 

The only person in the restaurant was Shiro. 

And he was dressed in a... Suit?

“What's going on? Where is everyone?” Keith asked, setting the model on one of the tables before hesitantly making his way over to Shiro. 

“Follow me and I'll show you” Shiro said with a knowing smirk, before turning around and making his way over to the bar section of the restaurant. Keith followed in confusion, before turning around the wall to be blown away by the sight before him. 

Fairy lights hung along the banisters, running up and down the walls and twisting around the pillars that outlined the doorway. They twinkled sweetly, giving the room an amazing soft glow. White roses sat bundled in vases along the windowsills, blue and red ribbons tied in neat bows around the middle of the beautiful glass design on the vases. A red carpet ran across the full middle of the room, the center of the ceiling holding a large but tasteful disco ball. He saw Allura, Hunk, Pidge, Shay, Rosa, everyone, dressed to the nines, all dancing slow and sweet. That's when he heard it 

The familiar tune. 

 

**_I guess you don’t need it_ **

**_I guess you don’t want me to repeat it_ **

**_But everything I have to give, I’ll give to you_ **

 

His eyes traveled up the length of the red carpet to find the love of his life standing at the end, wearing a crisp navy blue suit, his hair slicked back showing off that amazing widows peak. He had his hands clasped together in front front of himself, standing stoically, and he had a red rose pinned to the front of his suit. 

Keith felt the air catch in his throat at how beautiful he was. 

Lance smiled, tilting his head slightly before reaching his hand up to signal Keith to come toward him. 

Keith walked down the carpet, eyes focused only on Lance. 

Keith breathed, “Wh-what's going on?” taking Lances outstretched hand without hesitation. 

Lance looked lovingly into Keith's eyes, making Keith falter on his feet. Lance held both of Keiths hands, rubbing his thumbs against the back of them in a calming motion. 

“Well, you know how, three years ago, we had that really big fight?” Lance asked.

Keith stiffened, “yeah…” Keith replied nervously, eyes wide and shaky. 

“Well you know how at prom, we didn’t get to go together because I was such a douchebag?” Lance said with a chuckle moving his hands to remove the rose pinned to his suit. 

Keith shook out a laugh, “How could I forget” 

Lance smiled, a slight blush working his cheeks, “Well, we never got to dance together at prom, and that will forever be my second biggest regret. My first being how terrible I treated you before prom. I didn’t understand anything. But you helped me understand not only you, but you also helped me understand me” Lance said, pinning the rose to Keith's shirt before continuing, “and it only made me fall in love with you more. I was head over heels for you before I even knew I had tumbled” Lance said, flashing his eyes up into Keith's wide ones before reaching into his pocket and kneeling down on the ground, presenting a small navy suede box to Keith. making Keith gasp loudly in realization, pulling his hands up to cover his mouth as tears started to freely cascade down Keith's cheeks, “I regret not being able to dance with you at prom. But maybe we can dance together now, at this little makeshift prom, and maybe, we can dance together at our wedding” Lance said with a smile, opening the box to reveal a beautifully simple silver ring, making Keith's knees shake, “Keith Akira Kogane” Lance said, his voice suddenly growing heavy with emotion as he chuckled, his eyes squinting from smiling so big, tears welling up in his eyes, “Will you marry me?”

Keith dropped to his knees at the words, wrapping his arms around Lances neck and sobbed against his shoulder. He felt Lance wrap his arms around him in a tight hug. 

_ This is where I belong _

_ In your arms _

Keith spoke through his sobs, “I feel really under dressed” Keith said, hearing the people in the room laugh out loud. He felt Lance laugh against him, he felt Lance’s tears against his own shoulder. Keith only held on tighter as he shoke and cried tears of happiness and nervousness against Lance. 

_ This is who I am meant to be with.  _

_ He completes me  _

Keith then pulled away, only slightly, so that he could cup Lances face in his hands and kiss him slow and passionately. 

When he leaned back he pressed his forehead against Lances, laughing through his tears, “I love you so much. I want to be with you forever” He breathed, rubbing his nose against Lance’s, trying to stay in the moment forever. 

“Is that a yes?” Lance whispered, running one of his hands through Keith's hair, the other holding Keith's body against his as they still sat kneeling on the floor. 

Keith nodded against Lance, “Yes, yes- a million times yes-” Keith said, getting cut off by a kiss filled with love, reassurance, support. He could barely hear everyone else's cheers and tears through the little haven he and Lance had created as the continued to kiss, before pulling away and hugging each other with everything they had. Lance pulled away slightly, taking the ring from the box and grabbing Keith’s hand gently before sliding the ring onto his finger. It was a little snug but Keith liked it that way. In fact, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Keith just smiled ear to ear before smothering Lance in another breathtaking kiss. 

Lance was the first to stand, holding Keith around the waist to help pull him up. Keith never let Lance go, he continued to keep his arms wrapped around Lances neck, his face pressed into the crook of Lances neck. 

Keith chuckled, “Isn’t the point of your birthday for me to get you a gift?” 

He heard the guests laugh loudly at his statement.

Lance just kissed the side of Keith's face holding him tight against his body, “Calling you mine is the best gift I could ever ask for” 

“I love you.” Keith whispered into Lances neck.

Lance pressed another kiss to the side of Keith's face before whispering in his ear, “I love you too. More than anyone” 

Keith held onto Lance even tighter at the words.  

“Do you want to dance?” Lance asked low and smoothly. 

Keith nodded against Lance pulling his tear stained face away from Lances shoulder to press a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips, “I never want to stop dancing” Keith said through a small smile, letting Lance take the lead in the soft swaying, Lances hands finding themselves on Keiths waist and Keith's arms rested around Lances neck. 

Lance kissed the top of Keiths nose before whispering, “We have a lifetime”

 

**_Listen when,_ **

**_All of this around us will fall over,_ **

**_I’ll tell you what we’re gonna do,_ **

**_Hey, you will shelter me, My love_ **

**_And I, I will shelter you_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo follow me on tumblr and leave feedback! I love seeing your comments and I love getting your asks!  
> My username is jamingspacejam!
> 
> (updates may be a tad slower than normal due to midterms so I am sorry if i don't update in the next week or two)


	3. The Wonder of Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just everything you want in a wedding AU. Vows, Fluff, Cake Fights, TEARS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update/Edit: I have decided to wrap it up at this chapter, I thought this was a better ending! I have edited some tags so I apologize if this is not what you thought it was going to be.   
> Either way I hope you enjoy!

 

“But what if he thinks that I don’t look good in a suit? What if he decides that he doesn’t want to marry me last minute? What if I fall down the aisle in front of everyone? What if-“, Keith had been on a tangent for nearly ten minutes now, pacing back and forth across Shiro and Alluras studio apartment. He had his suit pants on backwards, one sock, and a white t shirt that he slept in. He ran his hands up and down his face as he listed everything that could possibly go wrong. Shiro grabbed Keith by the shoulders and shook him around, “KEITH. STOP. OVER. THINKING. None of that is going to happen!” Shiro repeated for the upteenth time. Keith’s eyes shook in his skull as he looked up at Shiro in nervousness. Shiro signed, “Keith, nothing is going to change between you and Lance. Not a thing. All this means is that you and Lance will officially be together forever. Unless that’s not what you want?” Shiro said with feigned concern, because he knew the answer. 

Keith’s eyes shivered into focus, his eyebrows furrowing in determination, “I want to be with Lance forever and I have never been so sure about anything in my life” 

_ Lance said the same thing holy shit,  _ Shiro thought to himself.

“Then you have no need to worry” Shiro said, pulling Keith into a tight reassuring hug. Keith hugged back sighing in relief.

“You might fall though. And if you do I’ll laugh very loud” Shiro said with a chuckle making Keith stiffen against him. 

“Come on, let’s get your hair done, and for the love of god just put your pants on correctly” Shiro said as he searched the cabinet for the hair gel. 

—————————

_ Drip _

Lance woke up with a slight headache, though nothing too bad. (That bachelor party was crazy) He shifted in his bed, feeling the cold air against his skin. He felt around for his blanket to pull it over himself, to find no blanket in grabbing distance. 

_ Drip _

Lance flinched under something cold and wet hitting his face. He blindly wiped his face, still in a half sleep, never opening his eyes. His hands crawled around the bed, searching for the warm body that is usually there. 

 

_ What do you say Hunk? Can I pour it on him now? _

_ Go for it _

 

That was when Lance felt freezing cold water dump all over his face and body. 

He shot up like lightning, “WHAT THE- WHERE THE- FUCK-” he screamed as he scrambled to his feet, wavering a little only to be caught by a big meaty hand. 

“Whoa there buddy” Hunk said with a chuckle, trying desperately to hold in his laughter.

Pidge on the other hand, did not. 

“What the fuck guys?! What the hell are you waking me up so early for? Gah-” Lance said, rubbing his temple where it started to hurt slightly more. 

“We tried shaking you awake but you wouldn’t budge. So I have been dripping ice water on you face for twenty minutes” Pidge said with a shrug standing up and flattening their suit, “As for early, it's half past eleven. You have one hour till you walk down the aisle of commitment” 

Lance froze for the second time in ten minutes, “Wha-? WHAT! YOU GUYS DIDN'T THINK TO WAKE ME UP EARLIER!” Lance yelled, pacing back and forth in his room, gathering up his towel and bathing supplies running frantically around his apartment. 

Hunk sighed, “Alright Pidge thats enough pranking. It’s not one hour. It’s actually seven, which is a normal time to wake you up might I add” Hunk scolded pointing a finger at Lance before he could retort. 

Lance lowered his gaze, “Fuck you Pidge” he whispered. 

Pidge shrugged once again, “Not my fault you are to stupid to look at the clock to check if I was correct or not. You should know not to trust me by now” Pidge said with a thunderous laugh, skipping to the kitchen. Lance stared out the doorway in anger until Hunk cleared his throat calling his attention. 

“So, today is the big day” Hunk said with a nervous twitch, “You ready for this?”

Lance smiled, “So ready” 

That's when Hunk ducked his head and turned around, Lance hearing a small sniffle. 

“Hunk? Whoa buddy what’s wrong?” Lance asked, spinning Hunk around to see him teary and avoiding eye contact. 

“You really matured you know? Its just- wow, my best friend, is getting MARRIED. I just-” tears started to fall from the ladder’s eyes, “I am so so proud of you. And I am so honored to be your best man, I am so honored that you trusted me enough to cater your wedding, and I am just so happy. I am so happy” Hunk said, smiling back at a now equally teary Lance. 

“Come here you big blubbering baby” Lance choked out, hugging Hunk with all his might. 

He was lucky. 

SO fucking lucky.

He was so lucky to have best friends like Hunk and Pidge, even if they did dump ice water on him in his sleep. 

“Alright then, “Hunk said clearing his throat, “go shower. I'll make breakfast, if you aren't too excited to eat that is. And your sister will be here in an hour to do your hair. I ironed your suit so you are good to go” Hunk said, patting at Lances shoulders. 

Lance returned the gesture, “Thanks Hunk. It means everything to me.” 

Hunk just smiled, then gathered the bucket that held the ice water and excused himself from the room. 

Lance smiled brightly to himself.

SO damn lucky.

\--------------------------------------------

After everyone got prim and proper, it was time.

The wedding.

This was really happening.

The venue was small and quaint, but beautiful nonetheless. 

They had the altar set up near a small river, a new river that Keith started going too since the creek in Phoenix was simply too far away. Lance had come with Keith to the river a few times, and they just had such amazing memories there, they felt it was only necessary. There were warm orange lanterns hanging off of the weeping willow trees, the spanish moss covering and distributing the soft glow all around. White and light grey stones laided mismatch to form a small trail up to the platform. Wooden chairs, made straight from logs and bark, sat in rows on each side of the trail. Fairy lights twisted and tangled around the arch way at the front, purple flowers scattered within the lights, along with the flowers being tied in bunches at the start of each row of chairs. The ground was soft and lush with moss and clovers, small bushes lining the river bank, also decorated with the soft paper lanterns. It was truly stunning. 

 

Keith and Lance were to be married by Hunks father, Ailani, at the hidden venue, where afterwards they would all go to Hunks restaurant for the after party. 

The Honeymoon destination was Hawaii, a small private island that held one home on the entirety of the island, Hunk’s old family home, that is never in use and will be in tip top shape for the week Lance and Keith will be staying.

 

Keith, though having found new ways to cope in social situations, had requested a small wedding, which Lance was happy to agree with. The wedding guests consisted of Lances mother Rosa, who hadn’t aged a day, his father Reil who was a recently retired man after handing his business over to his eldest son Dante, another guest of the wedding. Dantes daughter Bell was not only a guest, but the flower girl. She had just turned five and was going to start kindergarten that next fall. Gracie was also coming, a freshman in highschool and a true fighter when it came to academics and boys. Markus was also coming, a very tall eight year old that was very soft spoken, but very brave. Allura and Shiro were attending, a now newly engaged couple set to marry in a years time. Shiro had proposed to her about three months after Lance and Keith announced their engagement, and he did it in one of the sweetest ways only he and Allura could possibly understand. The Holt family was also attending, along with Hunks large family. 

But what shocked everyone the most was when Shiro's parents, old foster parents of Keith, accepted the invitation. Lance remembered when Keith had come home crying, tackling Lance to the floor just repeating how happy he was. 

 

Lance thought about all these things, and he smiled warmly to himself as he rode to the venue. He was just excited to see his one and only. 

Once he arrived at the event, he couldn’t help but get slightly teary, watching everyone set everything up. 

_ If I am teary now how in the fuck will I get through the rest of my damn wedding? _

“Lance!” he heard a sweet voice heavy with a cuban accent call to him. 

He spun around looking at his gorgeous mother. 

She wore a long light blue dress, a silky material that complemented her heavier frame. It swooped off the shoulders with grace, and flowed around her arms. She wore a beautiful pearl necklace (that her husband bought her for their twenty fifth anniversary) with huge pearl earrings. She had her voluminous curly black hair pulled up in a styled bun, and she just looked stunning. 

“Mama, you are going to steal all my thunder looking as beautiful as you do” Lance said with a love filled smile, hugging his short chubby mother in his strong grasp. 

She hugged back equally as strong, “Oh my baby, how can I steal your thunder if Keith has already stolen it?” 

Lance gasped, “Are you saying my husband to be is more handsome than me?” putting a hand to his chest in feigned offense. 

His mother smiled, “No one could ever be more handsome than you” she said, holding her hand to his cheek. 

He leaned into the touch smiling, “Don’t let papa hear you say that” he scolded, but all in good fun. 

Rosa chuckled, “Oh, he knows you are more handsome than he is. You have my blood in you after all” chucking his chin then patting out the wrinkles of his suit. 

Lance knew he was rather handsome, he wouldn't deny it, but right now he felt like a million bucks. He wore a tight fitted black suit, showing off his ever broad and muscular chest and shoulders. He wore a pastel blue ruffle button down underneath,  with a navy blue bowtie. His suit was amazingly tailored and styled, the cuffs adorned with silver buttons, engraved with a small lion in them. He wore shiny black dress shoes to cover his ever long feet. His skin was clear and glowing, his hair gelled up and over to the side to show off his ever fantastic widows peak. 

A handsome man indeed. 

“You and Keith are walking the aisle together yes?” Rosa asked in confirmation, in which Lance nodded a reply. 

“Alright then, it's time for me to take my seat. Everyone else is seated already and the wedding song will start in ten minutes.” She said about to walk away before turning and hugging her son again, “I love you my precious boy” 

Lance smiled into her hair, “I love you mama”

She wiped at her eyes, “Go on, find your spot, Keith will be out soon” She chuckled, making her leave. 

Lance just stared after his ever strong mother, before turning and heading to the his designated waiting area. 

 

Lance pulled on his sleeve as he walked,  _ damn, I look fine as hell _

Lance has always known he was rather handsome. 

But he also knew that his husband to be was even more so. 

Even with the knowledge that his fiance was kissed by god himself, he still nearly fell over (No, he did fall over, and hit his head on a wooden post, but corrected himself before Keith could see) when he saw just how  _ breathtaking,  _ his husband to be was, waiting in the small cove by himself. 

Keith was standing, facing a tree with long bundles of spanish moss hanging from it. His face was soft yet sharp, skin so supple and smooth one might mistake it for porcelain. His long black hair shined, gelled in an attempt to be pushed back and tamed, yet it still somehow managed to be messy and charming. Lance's eyes trained on his rosebud lips, curled, plump and extravagant. Keith also wore a tight fitted black suit, though when Lance looked at himself and back at Keith, there was no doubt in his mind that Keith pulled it off better. Keith had a white ruffled button down on, and instead of a bow tie, his was just a regular tie, bright red and complementing his pale complection well. His suit pants showed off every curve, showed so much of Keith off Lance didn’t want anyone else to see him like that. 

Only Lance should be able to see Keith like this. 

Lance nearly started crying (he did, a little bit) at how absolutely handsome Keith was. 

Keith turned from the tree, startled when he saw Lance coming closer to him. 

Lance noticed how Keith's face fell into an expression of pure admiration as he looked Lance up and down, biting his lip every so subtle. It made the butterflies in Lances tummy fly like crazy. 

“Lance” Keith breathed meeting Lance halfway, hugging each other with all of their might. 

Lance pulled back from the hug, holding Keith's shoulders so that he could get a better look at him. 

“Lance, have you been crying?” Keith asked, worry in his brow, as he lifted his hand to cradle Lances face. 

Lance chuckled, a huge grin plastered on his face, “I just- wow” Lance started, lost for words, “You are stunning. I just- how? You’re amazing” Lance said dumbly, his brain not working as he just got  _ lost _ in Keith. 

Keith held his breath, “You are the stunning one” he said, burying his face in Lance’s neck as they hugged again. Keith breathed in Lances smell, a smell that calmed him and kept him sane. 

Lance smelled of rich cologne, the type of cologne where you can smell it even if you are standing a few paces away. It was spicy smelling, yet cool and smooth. He smelled of the beach and ocean, the salty sea breeze that flows through your hair and tickles your neck. He smelled of honeysuckle in the heat of summer, radiating their sweet scent into the hot of the air. But overall he just smelled like  _ Lance.  _ And he could never describe the smell as anything other than:

Home. 

Lance placed a kiss to Keith’s forehead, the type of kiss where you kiss once, but never lift your lips away from the skin, you just keep repeating tiny kisses over and over, making that fast “pu chu chu” sound. 

Keith laughed, hitting Lance’s chest lightly before placing a chaste kiss to Lance cheek. 

Lance just beamed. 

In the distance they could start to hear the soft music playing, their que to start walking toward the stone path to get to the altar.  

“Are you ready?” Lance breathed, tucking a lose strand of Keith’s hair behind his ear. 

“More than you will ever know” Keith replied, linking arms with Lance as they walked towards the venue. 

When the stone trail was insight they both quickened their pace, excited and nervous. They soon saw everyone come into view, all of then standing as they walked together down the aisle. 

Keith faltered on his feet, the gazes, even if loving, making him stressed and self conscious. 

He felt Lance squeeze his elbow, and they side-eyed each other in mutual understanding.

_ Everything is going to be okay _

They made it to the altar, Hunk standing beside Lance, Shiro standing beside Keith, Hunks father standing center of Keith and Lance who held hands tightly. Keith couldn’t help but smile at Lance, who had a stupidly big grin on his face, his eyes soft and hooded as they stared in amazement at Keith. 

Hunk’s father cleared his throat, everyone sitting down in their seats, the small oasis falling into a comfortable silence. 

Ailani’s booming voice rang, “Lance and Keith have prepared their own vows, so I will allow them to start. Lance?” he said all eyes falling onto him. 

He lifting his shoulders with a heavy sigh, “Yeah, no pressure” Lance said, which got the audience laughing, a small chuckle leaving Keith's lips. 

“I planned this all in my head, and I had recited it many times, but right now I can’t seem to find my words” Lance said, earning more giggles, He continued, “When I first met you, I told myself I didn’t like you because I didn’t want to accept that you were better than me in anything” he chuckled, “Now I know you are better than me in every sense of the word, and you can kick my ass” 

The audience lost it at that one, Keith taking one of his hands and putting it over his mouth to stifle his laughter. 

“You are better than me, and I don’t deserve to have you, _ because _ you are just so much better than me. It baffles me everyday that I get to wake up and see your stunning face, that I get to hold your hand, that I get to touch your body. But what baffles me the most is that you want me. Me of all people. Because you don’t need me. You have never needed me, and you have never needed anyone, because you can carry yourself BY yourself. You are the strongest person I know, and because of that, I am stronger.”, Lance felt himself start to choke up, “You lift me up on my darkest days, you hold me when I cry, and  _ fuck- _ ” He felt the first sign of tears roll down his face, “you are just there for me. I am so completely-  _ utterly _ \- in love with you. I am in love with your how your hair tangles in the morning from shifting in your sleep, I love the way your eyes shine when you put on an outfit that makes you confident, I love how you aren’t afraid to tell me how it is or tell me I’m wrong when I am being a stubborn baby, I love the way your fingertips prune from staying in the bath to long because you like the bubble bath foam I bought you. I just love you. All of you. And I am the luckiest man in the world to be standing here right now, in front of you, tying the knot so that I can continue to love you until after our time. You amaze me Keith, and you always will” Lance finished with a soft exhale. 

He felt the tears on his cheeks, he heard the sniffles coming from the audience but his eyes were trained on Keith, as tears cascading down Keith's chin, a wide and stunning toothy smile decorating his face. 

Keith laughed and bent down to hide his face slightly, “How am I supposed to one up  _ that?”  _ Keith said with a laugh, making everyone else chuckle as well. 

“God, you are an idiot, you know?” Keith breathed attempting to calm his tears, “You say I don’t need you, but I do. God, I need you. All the time. Whenever you have to do training out at the sea and you don’t come home for a few days I am just lost. You are right, that I have never needed anyone before, but you changed that. I just can't even fathom a life without you in it, you complete me. It's dumb to say this but I was missing a part of myself before I met you. You have shown me so many things, given me so many things, taught me so many things-, and I can never repay you for that. I learn from you everyday, and you help me cope with the surplus of things wrong with me. It surprises ME that you want to be with me. You have so much patience with me, and-” Keith breaks down, he squats to the ground hiding his face. He feels a warm strong hand rest on his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles against his bone. Lances hands always helped calm him down. He attempts to collect himself, standing back up and retaking Lances hands within his grasp, “-and you love me. You love me, and I had never felt love before you. I was scared of love, and heartbreak. But, I also love you, and I have been and am still willing to have my heart broken if it means that you will never stop loving me. That we never stop loving each other. I am willing to do anything for you. You’re just- god, you just too good to be real. Sometimes I think I am just having a really wonderful dream and that I am going to wake up back in the nightmare I was in mentally back in highschool. And really, I am just happy. God, I am just  _ so  _ happy. You are everything to me, and I will love you till the end of time. Promise me we will get to the end together” Keith breathes, his breath hitching at all the emotions boiling in his chest. 

Lance is losing it, tilting his head up towards the sky, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes together, trying and failing to keep his tears at bay. When he leans his head back down, he makes eye contact with Keith, “I promise baby. I promise” 

Keith just nods. Smiling through his tears. 

Hunk’s father smiles, “we will now do the ring exchange. Lance Charles McClain, do you take Keith Akira Kogane to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”

Lance laughed,taking the ring from the box Hunk held out for him, tears still streaming, “fuck yes” he says, the crowd howling at his choice of words. 

“Do you, Keith Akira Kogane, take Lance-”   
“Yes, yes, a million times yes” he interrupts, grabbing the ring from Shiro so forcefully, causing more laughter around the room. 

Lance chuckles slipping the ring onto Keith's finger, “ I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day” He barely gets through the sentence, his voice heavy and thick with emotion and joy. 

Keith slides the ring onto Lance’s finger, “I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day” he states, swallowing hard and smiling up at Lance. 

Hunks father speaks up, “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you officially married. You may now kiss your groom” 

Lance grabs keith's waist and holds him against his body, “You don't need to tell me twice” he says, before crushing his mouth over Keith's, Keith wrapping his arms around Lances neck, returning the kiss with just as much love and passion. The audience cheers, claps, hollers, but Keith and Lance pay little mind as Lance sweeps Keith off his feet, continuing to kiss like their lives depend on it. 

When they finally part, begrudgingly so, they press their foreheads together, breathing the same air, sharing the same tears. 

They were meant to be, as they smiled and laughed, before pressing in for more kisses. 

 

They all drove to Hunks restaurant, tastefully decorated and still playing into the nature theme. Food was set out buffet style, small snacks ranging from pub fries and dip to tiny bowls of lobster bisque. 

And of course garlic knots. 

It was the time everyone said hello to the newlyweds, striking up conversation with the other guests, as they waited for the main course to be announced ready.

Keith ran off in the search of distant family, as Lance stood awkwardly, until Pidge approached him. 

“Hey Lance, you look nice” Pidge said, holding their coat over their shoulder, a suave mother fucker indeed. 

“Hey Pidge. And your snarky comments won’t faze me today” He said with a laugh. 

Pidge chuckled, “But really, on a serious note; I’m really happy for you” Pidge said with a tint of pink to their cheeks. 

“Awwwww, is someone getting emotional?” Lance said with a shit eating grin. 

Pidge punched his shoulder, “Hey asshole, I’m trying to express my feelings, like a good friend. Even though you are a prick, you have really done good for yourself. BUt- Keith totally deserves someone better” Pidge said with a shrug. 

“I agree” Lance said with a sigh, a dumb smile on his face. 

“Alright whatever loverboy, go enjoy yourself. It's your wedding!” Pidge said with a pat to Lance’s shoulder, before whispering lowly, “Also, you might want to zip up your fly. I can only assume what you and Keith did on the way here” 

Lance burned red from head to toe as Pidge walked away with a snicker, quickly zipping his fly and searching the venue for his new husband. 

Keith had his eyes set for the distant Mother and father figures he had come to miss so much. 

“Kiyoka, David” Keith breathed, seeing Shiro talking to his mother and father. 

They hadn’t changed a day. 

Kiyoka was a spitting image of her son. One may believe she gave birth to Shiro all by herself if it wasn’t for that large award winning smile and sharp jawline David had given Shiro. Kiyoka had long black hair, pin straight and thin, but shiny and beautiful nonetheless. She was small and frail, she had always been, but her skin glowed with health and radiance. David was still large and appeared to be a brute, but the look in his warm hazel eyes gave away how soft he was. 

Keith was speechless to say the least. 

How long has it been? 

Almost ten years? 

“Keith- our boy” Kiyoka said exasperated, holding out her arms to catch and embrace Keith. He could tell she was crying, as was Shiro and David as they joined in on the hug, squeezing and crying. 

“I can’t believe you came, I just-“ Keith tried to say, but at his loss for words he just hugged tighter. 

“Keith, you know we would have visited sooner, we just live so far away, it’s hard for me to get around-“ Kiyoka said in a soft voice, stroking his hair, a thing Keith didn’t realize he missed until she did it just then. 

“It doesn’t matter. You are here now, that’s what’s importantly Keith said, finally pulling away from the hug, smiling up at a tearful Shiro who smiled back. 

“Mind if I join in on the hugging party?” Keith heard from behind him, that sweet, sexy-, voice called out. Keith turned around, offering a toothy grin before linking arms with Lance, “Kiyoka, David, this is Lance- I mean you know that already, -anyway- Lance this is Kiyoka and David, my foster family from the end of my fifth grade year until my seventh. Also Shiro's parents- but you knew that- sorry I’m just so excited-“ keith said in embarrassment as he hid his face in Lance’s shoulder, trying to stifle the redness in his face. 

Lance laughed, holding out his hand which they both shook, “it's great to finally meet you in person. Keith talks about you both a lot. So does Shiro, but I live with Keith so I hear more from him” Lance said with a smirk, nudging Keith in which Keith playfully hit his chest, “thank you so much for coming. You have no idea how much it means to the both of us” Lance finished. 

Kiyoka bowed, “of course, we would have never missed this” she said with a small smile. 

“Yo everybody! Sit down! I have hot plates ready to be dealt!” Hunk called over the talkative crowd. Keith just smiled, nodded his farewell to his foster family, and took a seat at the large table specifically for him and Lance, along with the best men and best men’s signature guests. The food was passed down, and Hunk had went above and beyond. 

Filet Mignon was laid across the plate, medium well, covered with a divine truffle sauce. The steak was accompanied by hand made bre ravioli, a tomato sauce tastefully covering the large squares. An assortment of grilled and seasoned veggies sat on side plates, a glass of an expensive champagne sitting in front of each guest. 

They all toasted to the newly weds, before digging into their food, everyone scarfing it down like animals, most asking for seconds (in Lances case, thirds). It was comfortably loud as they all ate, people telling stories of past adventures, laughter ringing in the air. 

 

Once everyone was stuffed to the brim, drowsy from the rich food, Shiro tapped his fork against his glass, standing, catching everyone’s attention. 

Keith knew this was ritual, but he couldn’t help but feel nervous and flushed down to his toes. 

Shiro cleared his throat, “So-, I had the honor of being Mr. Keith Kogane- well, Keith McClain now I should say-“ Shiro said throwing a smirk at Keith, the audience giggling, “ I had the honor of being his best man. I’m not going to say I was shocked when he asked me, as the way he asked me was very Keith.” Shiro laughed just thinking about it, “I got a letter in the mail, even though I live about two blocks over from Keith, he felt the need to send me a letter. It read along the lines of “as you know I’m getting married. Do you want to be my fucking best man or whatever?” Shiro said through a hefty laugh, the crowd laughing hard at that, only to laugh harder when Keith hid his face in his hands, “but either way, I was,-am-, honored. Keith has been through-god, he has been through a lot. Stuff that no one should have to go through. I tried being there for him, but I never felt like I could-or was able-, to do enough. I was scared, for his safety and well being, all the time. I’ve never admitted this out loud before- to keith or anyone but-“ Shiros eyes grew wet, “there was a time-when Keith lived with me, he was at a dangerous low. And I was scared. I was scared that one day I would come home and he wouldn’t be there. I would take him to bars, and to restaurants to distract him and get him to smile. I don’t know if Keith ever noticed this- but everyday I would take a picture of him, I know that sounds creepy, -saying it out loud is creepy-” Shiro said with a chuckle, tears starting to fall,” but I took a picture of him everyday because I-again, was scared. I was scared that the picture I took of him might be the last picture I’d ever be able to take. I felt helpless. He was failing school and being a delinquent-; but then I made him transfer to the school I had gone too. And when I said made- I PHYSICALLY had to make him go to that damn school-“ he laughed along with the laugh of the crowd, though it was somber. “ after the first day of school I was totally prepared to be yelled at, saying how much the school sucked. And boy- did he YELL at me” the crowd lost it once again, the way Shiro has worded it had led everyone to believe he was going somewhere else with that statement, “he came to me, threw his bag on the ground and stomped all around the apartment. I asked him what was wrong and he threw his hands in the air so angrily he said ‘Some random jock dipshit just had to go and piss me off’”, Shiro looked over to Lance, who blushed madly, alongside Keith who chuckled embarrassedly into his hands, the crowd laughing their asses off, “ When I asked him what he meant, he just screamed, ‘I accidentally run into the guy and he gets a stick up his ass about it. Tried to tell me he is some important person- like I care about that. And you know what makes it worse?! He’s hot!’” Shiro exclaimed, Lance and everyone (but Keith) nearly rolling on the floor. 

“In my mind I was like, ‘who could possibly act like that? Some jock who thinks he is all that?’ And at that moment I knew it was Lance.” Shiro laughed at the fake offended look on Lance. He continued, “after a few weeks Keith told me he had a crush on Lance. And honestly I was just tired of Keith pining and whining all the time. I learned from Allura that Lance was doing the same. And if I’m being honest, I didn’t think anything of their relationship. I thought it was just a dumb high school fling. But then they had a fight- still don’t really know why, it’s not my business. But I remember the toll it took on Keith, and for the first time in a while that worry of ‘will I see him again tomorrow?’ came into my mind. But Keith surprised me. He had grown a lot. He told me about his plan and I was all on board to help. I’ll never forget the look in Lances eyes when Keith went on that stage. And that’s when I knew. That’s when I knew that one: I didn’t need to take care of Keith. He was fine. He had not only himself but he had Lance. Two: that’s when I knew they were meant for each other. They weren’t and were never some high school fling. And I felt proud. Of Keith, but also myself. Because from that day forward I stopped worrying about if Keith was going to be gone or if he would try something that would leave me and many others in such heartbreak. I stopped worrying about all of that. So I want to thank Lance. For giving me a reason not to worry. And I want to thank Keith, for being there for me, for being my little brother, and for all the future memories all of us will make together. I’m so happy for you guys, and I can’t wait to see where the road will take you both” Shiro finished, the audience clapped and hollered loudly, tears filling every eye. Shiro sat down, Keith smiling with wet eyes and mouthing a thank you at Shiro, in which Shiro blushed and nodded in reply. 

“My turn yeah?” Hunk said as he held up a glass, “So, I sorta told Lance already all my feelings and things this morning after Pidge had dumped ice water all over him and he spazzed out everywhere” the crowd laughed, “I looked at him, shivering, angry, and yelling and thought ‘wow, he’s really grown up’” more hysterical laughter, “but for real. Lance, as Shiro said, used to be a top notch asshole. A self centered prick that one” he looked over at Lances pouting face, “kidding of course. Lance was actually pretty self conscious back in the day. He tried really hard to make everyone happy. I saw how that mentally drained him, because in his efforts to get everyone to like him, he didn’t like himself. And when Keith came to our school, he had this anger towards him because Keith had all the things Lance wanted, good looks, the gossip, but really, he wanted to not care about what people thought. I think that’s why Keith’s presences was so important in high school. Because Lance didn’t give a crap what Keith thought of him, or at least that’s how it came across. I remember Pidge and I invited Keith to sit with us for the soul purpose of proving to Lance that Keith was a good guy and that everything Lance envied about him was actually Keith’s insecurities as well. Lance was a real bully to Keith those first few days we all sat together. But in my head I felt like everything was going to work themselves out. I remember when Lance sat down at the lunch table angry and just not in the right headspace. It was after their big falling out-thing. He yelled at me and Pidge and then made the dumbest decision of his life” he paused, “but-, this is Lance's wedding, and I’m not trying to make him feel bad about the past. I don’t hold that against him, when he blew up at Pidge and I. I knew what he was saying wasn’t how he felt. And again, I told myself things would work themselves out. And you know what? They did. I’ll be honest, when Keith performed an I guess ‘apology song’ I was PISSED. I was like ‘why the hell is Keith saying sorry, it should be  _ Lance _ up on that damn stage!’”, the audience roared, an embarrassed Lance hiding in Keith’s shoulder, “but then Lance gave a speech after he won prom King, and that’s when it hit me that he had grown up. That he knew he was in the wrong. And I don’t think I have ever felt prouder of him. It was like straight out of a movie. Really, their whole relationship is like some cliché romcom” Keith giggled loudly at that, “who knew two messed up people could balance each other out? You always here that two unstable people shouldn’t be together because they will make things worse for each other. But by some miracle they have helped solve each other’s deep rooted issues. They haven’t fixed each other though. That they did themselves. So, to Lance and Keith” he said hold up his glass, “thank you for teaching me, making each other happy, and giving each other chances when you mess up. I think that was important for Lance to learn. To give himself chances. Lance, thank you for giving me the honor to be your best man, and spill all this embarrassing mumbo-jumbo, and I can’t wait to witness even more embarrassing moments” Hunk finished, the crowd clapping loudly. Lance stood and bear hugged Hunk, who bear hugged back. They all sat again, to which Hunk raised his glass high and said “to the grooms” in which everyone held their glasses up in a toast, Lance and Keith sharing a tender kiss before joining in, downing the expensive champagne. 

After some more light conversation a big cake was wheeled out to the front. Keith and Lance stood around the cake in awe. 

Hunk was a miracle man. 

The cake stood tall, a large cake on the bottom with two smaller cakes stacked on top. It had white buttercream icing, purple flowers made of fondant decorating the cake in clusters as small editibal peals dotted all over the cake. 

They held the large cake knife together, Lances free hand resting on Keith’s hip, Keith’s free hand resting on Lance’s waist, as they sliced into it, the crowd clapping as they pulled the first slice out, the inside of the cake layered with white chocolate ganache that had been dyed blue and red, mixing into purple at some parts. 

“This cake is the gayest thing I've ever seen, and I love it” Lance said through chuckles as he bro hugged Hunk in thanks. 

“Its like you Lance” Keith said with a playful smirk, making Lance glare and laugh, before Keith whispered in his ear, something only Lance could hear, “sweet, fluffy, and  _ amazing _ in my mouth” Keith smiled before pulling away, pretending to put his attention back on the cake. He saw Lance’s face burn bright red in his peripheral, and he felt an amazing victory. 

That was until frosting was slapping over the entirety of the right side of his face. 

Keith wiping the icing away from his eye, looking up at Lance who was belly laughing to the point of tears, his hand covered in cake. Lance looked up at Keith and immediately stopped laughing. 

“B-babe?” Lance stutter taking a step back. 

Keith took a step forward, grabbing a fist full of the cake, then with square precision flung it at Lance, covering his whole face in icing. The crowd lost it, as did Keith. Lance huffed wiping it out of his eyes, taking a towel from Allura and wiping off his face and suit as much as he could, then went over to Keith and grabbed his face, licking a stripe over his cheek to eat the icing and cake decorating it. 

Keith mock screamed, “YOU ARE SO GROSS!” as he playfully pushed at Lance, Lance still holding his face attempting to get all the cake that remained there. 

The cake was amazing, it was sweet yet delicate, fluffy yet firm. It was everything you would want in a cake, in any food really. 

Lance decided he liked eating it off of Keith's face better than eating it off a plate.

As all the dishes were cleared it was time. 

The dance. 

Keith and Lance made it up to the front stage, everyone clapping as they did so. Keith’s ears burned red in embarrassment, his anxiety coming back for some reason with everyone staring. 

“I’ve got you” Lance whispered as they turned to face each other, bodies pressed flush against each other, hand in hand, and hands on waists, “I’ve always got you”  

Keith’s fears seemed to wash away at that, as he smiled, that fucking breathtaking smile, the one with hooded eyes, pink cheeks, lowered brows, and his pearly whites shining. Keith pressed a chaste kiss to Lances lips, before their song started to bleed through the speakers. 

Shelter 

By Ray Lamontagne. 

**_Listen when_ **

**_All of this around us will fall over_ **

**_I tell you what we're gonna do_ **

**_Hey, you will shelter me, my love_ **

**_And I, I will shelter you_ **

**_I will shelter you_ **

 

Lance laid his head on Keith’s shoulder, just swaying to the music. Keith kissed his hair, humming along to the song as he stroked a hand through Lance’s brown locks. It was perfect. The soft blue light focused on them in the dark room, the twinkle of some fairy lights kissing their cheeks as they moved across the shining hardwood floor. It was as if it was only them, in an oasis, a paradise. 

Heaven. 

They never wanted the moment to end.

And they would never get tired of that song. 

It was theirs. 

But, things that hold meaning don’t last forever, and the song must end, and when it did Lance looked into Keith's eyes, the eyes that sparkled and held the universe in them. 

A universe he was helplessly lost in. 

They rubbed noses, the small eskimo kiss concluding their dance, the audience clapping, Lance's mother (and Shiro, bless his heart) crying tears of joy, look at the boy (rather, boys) she raised. 

Keith buried his face in Lance’s chest. 

He had a family, a home, a life. 

And a stability. 

 

After several hours of dancing and drinking and goofing off, kissing and crying, the after party wrapped up, Keith and Lance leaving first in Lances old beat up truck, a sign that said “Just Married” taped to the back. Lance found it odd that Keith was being to himself this car ride, as he expected to be groped while driving. Lance looked over at Keth, to find a content smile on his lips. 

It was a contagious smile. 

They made it to their apartment, Lance unlocking the door and walking in closing it behind him. Once he locked it again he put the keys on the small table near the door, before looking up, just in time to catch Keith. 

Keith pressed a heated opened mouth kiss to Lance’s lips, instantly taking his breath away. 

Keith panted, “Make love to me. Make love to me like you have never made love to me before” he stated, passion thick in his voice, fire in his eyes. 

Lance found his voice, “I’ll make you feel the best you’ve ever felt baby” 

Keith gasped, “ _ Lance”,  _ before tongues wrapped around each other once again, Lance kneading at Keith’s ass as he lifted him from the ground and carried him to their bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love when you guys leave comments and tell me your thoughts and feedback, it makes my day!  
> Come chat with me over on Tumblr!  
> my username is jamingspacejam!

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Part 2! This story will not be as long as the first part but it will be just as enjoyable to read (At least in my opinion) due to just how happy this fic is!  
> Be on the look out for Chapter two coming soon!


End file.
